King Adam
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: He just wanted respect, but one wish can go a long way. He wants nothing more than for everything to go back to normal. But will he be able to before its too late? (T for slight violence starting at chapter 4.)
1. Wish

-Adam's POV-

I'm done teaching for the day. Chase of course makes fun of me. I just want some respect! Is that too much to ask? I go back to my capsule before everyone else. I see a purple stone on the table. I pick it up.

"I wonder what this thing is"

It's shape looked very 'Sci-Fi', which reminded me of Chase.

"Ugh! I just want some respect!"

I slam the stone down on the table. It starts glowing a little. I don't question it, I don't know things about rocks (or anything, according to Chase, some brother he is). I step inside my capsule. I drift off to sleep.

 _-Adam's Dream-_

 _I'm walking through a grassy field. I'm getting tired, I see a purple pony running toward me. I know in my mind who this pony is._

" _Blue!"_

 _I get on top of Blue and ride him through the field. Suddenly, he starts to catch on fire._

" _Blue!" I'm horrified. An unknown force pushes me off Blue and my pony disintegrates before my eyes._

" _NO!" Now I'm surrounded by purple fire, going up at least 3 times my height. There is an evil laugh. A shadowy figure of me appeared in front of me. It spoke in a deep, mysterious voice._

" _Hello Adam."_

 _Umm… hello? I guess…"_

" _I have received your wish. It will be taken care of very carefully."_

" _Wish? What wish?"_

" _You wanted more respect. That is what you will get. Not only will your brother no longer mock you, but everyone will respect you."_

" _Wait, this is a dream! Of course! Mr Davenport said I couldn't have a purple pony named Blue!"_

" _Really? Out of everything here, purple fire three times your height, a shadowy figure of yourself, granting a wish, the pony is what tipped you off?"_

" _Well if I'm in a dream, I might as well fly!" I jumped into the air and landed face first on the ground._

" _No. I'm controlling your dream. I needed to deliver a message somehow."_

" _Why couldn't you have just told me?"_

" _I can't, you're too much of a heavy sleeper."_

" _So if you granted my wish then- I was cut short when the fire roared. I shielded my eyes and then the shadowy figure was gone. I heard a horse neighing, saw a crown lowering from the sky and then, the fire tackles in, its about to touch me!_

 _-End of dream-_

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one of 'King Adam'! This fan fiction is going to be able to have jokes, which I can't really do much of in 'The Rebellion Continues', it would ruin the feel of it. But here, I hopefully can make you laugh a bit. Next Chapter: Fit for a King**


	2. Fit for a King

-Adam's POV-

I wake up in a king sized bed. I get up and yawn. I walk out of the room and get a juice box (A/N this is Adam, so he can have a juice box) out of the fridge. I walk over to the table and stab the straw into the box, it went all the way through and busted it. Right, super strength. How did I forget that? I go back to the fridge to get another one when I realise something's wrong. I adjust a painting on the wall to be straight and look for a couple seconds.

"No… that's not it. What feels so weird?" Then it hit me. I'm in a completely different house. Someone walked in.

"What is going on?!" I demanded.

"N-n-nothing! I mean, nothing… your Majesty"

"Your Majesty?"

"I'm sorry… would you prefer your royal Highness? My lordship?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Things were REALLY weird.

"Oh… perhaps King Adam?" King Adam? Oh.

"Yes. That be a very good board game" the man laughed and exited the room.

"That shadow dude!" I shouted to myself, "I asked for respect, so he made me King!"

A different man walked in, this one I recognized.

"Davenport! I don't want to be king!" I shouted.

"Adam? I mean King Adam… please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you? You're my dad"

He laughed for a second, "No, no. No. I'm not royalty or anything! Ha! I'm just normal Donald Dooley"

"Dooley? But your last name is Davenport…"

"No. YOUR last name is Davenport"

"Well, yeah. But you're my dad… so it's your name too…"

"Yeah… but I'm NOT your dad so it's NOT my name"

"If you're not my dad then why are you here?"

"You called me here…" he answered slowly.

"No. No I didn't"

"Oh. There must have been a mix up. I'll be on my way now" he turned to leave.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"What?" He looked a bit nervous.

"You can stay here…" he was shocked and then he wore an 'are you cereal right now?' face.

"Yes. I am very cereal"

"Ummm… it's serious" he corrected, a little nervous.

"That as well"

"Well… can my family come too?" He asked.

"Yes! I mean… yes, they can"

"Okay!" And with that, he left.

Mr Davenport isn't my dad anymore? Oh that's it, "SHADOW PERSON!" I shouted as loud as I could. Then everything went black.

A ring of purple fire surrounded me. He must only be able to speak to me while I'm dreaming!

Then, he appeared in front of me, "What is the trouble?"

"Mr Davenport isn't-" but he cut me off.

"No. There was no mix up," he said, "Donald is not your father, Douglas is"

"But Mr Davenport-" then I woke up on the floor. But not the floor of my home in Mission Creek. Not the floor of the academy. The floor of this new place that I woke up in this morning. I'm gonna take a walk and maybe clear my head.

I walked around the place but couldn't find the exit anywhere. Then, I see Douglas walking down a Hall.

"Douglas!" I yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah. What did you just call me?"

"Ummm… Douglas?"

"I'm your father. And THAT is how you address me"

"Oh. Sorry… dad"

"Much better"

"Great, now I have a question"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where am I? How did I get here? And how do I get out?"

"That's 3 questions… and your in your castle. You live here. And why do you want to leave?"

"I need to take a walk. Now how do I get out?"

After he gave me the directions to get out I walked out the door. Then, I realised how big that house really was. I mean castle… not house, castle. I saw someone in a military general outfit. I decided to follow them. Their destination held something I didn't expect to see. It was absolutely shocking.

 **So there's chapter 2. I know a lot of it was dialogue but you guys are fine with that, right? Anyway, what do you think Adam saw? Who is the general? Leave your guesses in a review or PM and if you guess correctly you'll receive a shout out at the end of the next chapter! If no one guesses either of them right, then… I won't do anything. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	3. Kingdom Walk

**Okay, I wanted to start by saying that I'm sorry this took so long. I have not abandoned this story! It just won't receive updates as frequently as The Rebellion Continues because I know most of what happens in that story and it comes naturally. I enjoy writing this story, but it doesn't come quite as naturally. But enough talking, let's just get on with it.**

-Adam's POV-

"It's beautiful…" I say in awe at the awesomeness before me. It was amazing. Glorious. Beautiful. Absolute perfection. It was an army… of me!

Then I remember the general. I walk up behind him.

"Umm… excuse me. Sir? Are you a Sir? Or are you a ma'am?"

The general turns around. I have no clue who it is… their face is obscured by a black mask. They zap me with lightning and runs off. A few members of my army come to my aid and help me get off the ground. My first instinct is to tell Davenport. But then I remember, I'm King!

"Okay soldiers!" I command, while gesturing to a group of them. "I need you to search for my attacker!"

"Y-yes… Mr. King General Adam Sir!" One agrees, then he turns, says something, and they all split up and start searching. Now that that's out of the way, it's time to have some fun as king.

-An undetermined amount of hours later-

Im sitting on my throne and there's someone fanning me. Someone else is holding a cup of lemonade which I could sip through the straw my moving my head a few centimeters. I have my feet up and they are being massaged. This is the life! I take a sip of my lemonade then rest my eyes for a while. Might've been a pretty long time, because I completely fell asleep.

I wake up and only a couple of my 'minions' are still here. Some are just here to protect me. But one is fanning me with a giant leaf. I get up from my throne and decide to walk around the kingdom a bit more. I walk around the huge houses that are half the size of my huge castle. But, as I go farther back, the houses get smaller. " _Probably where the poor live"_ , I thought. I walk by another house and for some reason I feel like I need to look in it. I knock on the door and it's answered by… Chase?!

-Chase's POV-

I was just eating with my sister Bree when I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", I say. I go over to the door and open it. I was completely and utterly shocked at who was there… the king!

"H-h-hello k-k-king.. A-adam…" I stuttered, "W-what s-seems t-to b-be th-the t-t-trouble?"

"Chase?" He said.

"Y-yes… h-how do you kn-know m-my n-n-name?" I say. "And… n-not to to to… B-be r-rude but… w-why are y-you h-here?"

"I'm your bro-" he began but then he looked as though he were recalling something, then started over. "I want to know what you're up to. And… I have a thing with guessing names?"

"O-okay?" I say then let him in. I felt so embarrassed to have the king see what horrible conditions I was living in. But at the same time I felt honored that he even came here.

Me and King Adam walk into the kitchen, the biggest of the four rooms in the house, the kitchen, bathroom, entrance/living room and bedroom. Bree smiles when I come back in, but it turns into a look of complete shock. Adam had entered the room.

"H-h-h-h…" she began to say hello but couldn't get the rest out.

"S-so… The King has come h-h-here… King Adam… this i-is m-my s-sister-"

"Bree" he finished. Wow. He really is good at guessing names.

I suddenly felt a little more confident talking to King Adam. "S-so… this is my home… not very l-l-luxorious."

He chuckled.

"W-what?" I ask, somewhat nervously.

"I want you to move in with me." He says. Bree and I's jaws drop.

-Douglas's POV-

I sneak through my son's castle. I go to the special wall. I take down a painting and everything SEEMS normal. But I know otherwise. I press my thumb against the wall and a slit opens and a retna scanner extends out. It scans my eyes. It goes back and the slit closes. A keypad comes out and I put in the password. It goes back into the wall and gets covered. A section of the wall opens slightly. I open it a bit more, look around to make sure no one is watching and see no one. Good. No one can know about my plans. Not even my son. No, ESPECIALLY my son. I enter and close the wall behind me.

 **Sorry that was short. Anyway, anymore guesses as to who the general is? And yes, that last part was inspired by gravity falls. What is Douglas's plan? I'll try to update this soon but no promises. You probably know ont have to wait 2 months though.**


	4. Dinner Conversation

**So, here it is! The next chapter! Also, I was thinking about having Daniel but… okay, I hate Daniel. There, I said it! Anyway, I'm gonna do review responses, tell me if I should keep doing it.**

 **Susz: Well, you don't have to watch Gravity Falls to understand what he is doing. But if you do, you could picture his actions a bit clearer. And, I updated soon! (Or what I think is soon) Lol**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I've PM'd you with details about possibly making this a collab or something of the sort. You'll see who the general is… Eventually… I'm evil, aren't I?**

 **Enjoy!**

-Leo's POV-

I can't believe it. I really can't believe it! My dad just got offered to move into the Royal castle! And we get to go too! Mom, dad, and I start packing our stuff. Which, admittedly, isn't much. After we are done packing, we walk to the castle. My dad walks up to the gargantuan door and knocks. Some random guy answers and asks who we are. My dad said that we're the Dooley's and the guy lets us in.

The King's place is HUGE! I would not be surprised if his bathroom had a closet with a bathroom in it. Anyway, the guy tells us that the king is waiting for us in the dining room. We walk into the place and it is HUGE! I know, I said huge before, but everything here is HUGE! The king is sitting in the chair on the far side of the table. He seems to be admiring a tissue box.

"How does one know when one is gone? The next one just pops up!" He exclaims.

There's food sat by all the chairs.

"Oh," the king says, noticing our arrival. "Please, take a seat."

My dad pulls out a seat for mom and when she is seated he takes a seat himself. After that, I pull out a chair and sit down. I can't believe I'm sitting at the same table as King Adam!

"Soooo…" the king said awkwardly. "What have you been doing?"

"Well…" my father begins. "I've been conducting some tests on my neighbor's computer. They're gonna pay me a lot if I can make their computer the most secure in the entire kingdom! Well, we don't really know how secure YOURS is."

"Tasha?" The king said.

"Wait, how do you know her name?" My father asks.

"Name guessing person… king… guy…" the king says weirdly.

"Well can you guess our son's name?" Mom said

"Leo." He responded quickly. We were all surprised. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

The door gets answered and the people let it. They look like teenagers. One is a boy and the other a girl.

"Bree. Chase." King Adam says. "This is Donald Dav- Dooley, Tasha, and Leo."

We shook hands with the teenagers, who, by the way, looked very poor.

"So. Chase," King Adam began, "So what has…" and I completely zoned out at that point. Some dude with spiky hair just came out of the freaking wall! My eyes widened as he left the opposite way of us.

"Leo…" a voice said.

"Leo?

"Leo!"

I suddenly jolted back to reality.

"So what did you think?" Chase asked me.

"Uhhh… hmmmm… ummmmm… Good?"

"Thanks." He said.

"So, Chase, how did you end up just living with Bree? And, how did you end up in that house I found you in?" Adam asked.

Chase was silent for some moments, and then began. "Well, I never really knew my mother. Dad said that she left to go get a job to support us and never came back. We lived with our dad for a couple years until…" he paused and his eyes had that 'far away' look to them. "Until he died." He finished. Bree, seeing her brother like this, explained.

"He was a knight. He was in the midst of battle, doing great. Serving this kingdom with all his power. But someone snuck up behind him. I yelled for him to look out and he heard me. He turned around and got cut across the face but, miraculously, survived. The two went into a sword fight which I watched from the top of the hill, but my father's vision was bad due to the blood on his face…" she took some moments before she finished. "He was stabbed through the heart, and then the killer removed his own helmet. I'll never forget it. The brow hair and hazel eyes." She started to speak angrily. "The grin on his face… and then he saw me… I was crying…" she took some more moments to continue. "He laughed."

Chase took over again. "I had only just gotten there when our father was impaled. I remember it very vividly. I have dreams about him almost every night."

At this point, I was sobbing lightly, I would be crying harder if I wasn't using ever ounce of my willpower to hold the crying back.

"But for Bree and I…" Chase said, trying to move on from the sad topic, but his voice still cracked with emotion. "We did all we could to even afford the house we have. We used to have one with a few more rooms, but we could no longer afford because… well… you guys know."

Bree, who was now recovering, comforted Chase's the best she could. I couldn't eat my food anymore. I think everyone lost their appetite.

 **I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry, it was pretty short. But either way, I hope you liked it! Was Chase's and Here's story sad? Well, of course it was sad but… how sad? Please Follow, favorite, and review!**


	5. Afterwards

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! But first, review responses!**

 **LabRatsFlutieKat: I hate Daniel's character. I don't like his personality. Heck, I even hate his ability. The general isn't going to be revealed in THIS chapter. But I think** _ **his**_ **reveal is coming soon (there's a hint though!) Also, IS it Douglas? Maybe. Maybe not…**

 **Susz and CerebralCortex31: Good. It was supposed to make you sad. And… I'm doing review response again so, yeah!**

 **Guest: Again, may or may not be Douglas. You'll figure out soon when they meet! Donald told the family before they came that he didn't know. I hope this chapter will give you closure to your question!**

 **Enjoy!**

-Bree's POV-

After we all got up from the table, King Adam told us where our room in the castle was and we went up there. I had no clue why the King wanted us here, but he did. I'm going to enjoy it instead of question it. But, enjoyment is not off to a good start. When we get to our room, Chase let's all the crying out. I don't hold it back either. I calm down before Chase and comfort him for a few minutes before he asked for alone time. I leave the room and go downstairs.

-Donald's POV-

I needed to find out why we were invited here. I go to ask the king.

"Ummm… h-hello, K-king Adam…" a say, stuttering. I was fine talking to him at dinner, why am I acting like this now?

"Yeah?" He says.

"Not to sound rude," I say slowly. "But why were we invited here?"

"I don't really know…" he says. "I just feel like somehow I have a connection to you."

I nod slowly and walk away. Then, I see a face I wish I could only forget.

-Adam's POV-

Honestly, it pained me to say I didn't know why I invited Mr Dav- Dooley! It pained me to say I didn't know why I invited him here. But, I had to. They don't see me as their family. But I want to build a bond with them. But maybe…

I go to my room and say one word. "Shadow." Then, my vision gets distorted. Everything starts spinning. Dots appear. I fall to the ground and everything fades to darkness.

Purple fire. Grassy field. I know the drill now. But, this time, the shadow dude is sitting on a throne made of shiny purple metal. Pure gold outlined his gigantic seat.

"What do you want?!" He snapped.

"I want everything to go back to normal!"

"Why?! You have everything you could ever want!"

"No… I don't. I don't have my family. They live in fear instead of love."

The shadow chuckled.

"Family? Love?" He laughed. "What love?! Your family never had any respect for you! They are no family!"

"They're the people of MY family! Now give me them back! They don't care for me as a brother, son… They treat me like royalty, and because I'm royalty… not because they care…"

"They never cared!" The shadow snapped at him.

"Yes they did!" Adam screamed with all his anger.

"If they cared for you, you never would have made a wish, and wouldn't have gotten into this!"

Adam was breathing quickly, all his anger was focused on his next move. He leapt through the air. Before the shadow could even react, Adam landed a punch to his chest with all his super strength. It fazed right through him. Adam hit the throne and it fell over, taking the shadow, and Adam, down with it. As Adam was about to collide with the ground, he woke up.

-Leo's POV-

I wandered through the castle.

"Where's Mr Porcupine Hair?" I muttered to myself.

"Well I wouldn't call it porcupine hair!" I voice said from behind. The last thing I did was turn around before everything blacked out.

I slowly woke up tied to a chair. I look to my right, then my left.

"D-dad?" I say. My father was tied up next to me.

"It's okay Leo. It's all gonna be alright." He said, but I don't think he believes himself.

The spiky haired guy walked out in front of us.

"Douglas! Why do you want us?!" Dad snapped. I took a good look at 'Douglas" and I noticed something. Brown hair. Hazel eyes. I gasp.

 **So there it is! Sorry it's short! Anyway, review, follow, and favorite! Until I update again, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	6. Two Apprehensions

**Not much to say here. Review responses! Okay, review response.**

 **Susz: Good guesses! It may be one of them, it may not. (Implants Bionic chip in neck) And thank you for the chip. Muahahaha!**

-Adam's POV-

I went out of my room and went down to the kitchen. I grab so e milk from the fridge. After drinking half of it out of the carton, I put it back in the fridge. I walk through the castle a little bit, after all, I still haven't been in all the rooms yet.

Then, I see something shocking. Douglas comes out of the wall! I pretend I don't notice; I don't know how much poli- poli- polit- I don't know the word. I don't know how much power he has!

I wait for him to go away then a tear a hole in that section of the wall. I go down there and walk into a large room. Then, I see Leo and Daven- Donald Dooley tied to chairs!

I walk over to them and take tape off their mouths. I pull on the rope once and and it immediately falls apart.

"Who was that?!" Leo exclaimed.

I hesitated. "My father…"

"Your… your father?" Donald said.

"Unfortunately, yes. I just found out." I say. "But he doesn't know that I know, not yet.

We go back upstairs. I tell them to hide and ask one of my guards how much power Douglas has.

"He has the most power in the kingdom… well, other than you."

"Good." I say. 'Then arrest him."

He looked shocked. "But sir-"

"Arrest him. _Now._ " I say firmly.

'Ummm… yes, of course, sir." He says. He goes off to command some of his men to arrest Douglas.

I walk outside to find Leo and Dav- Donald! I hear someone screaming. I recognize those girly high-pitched screams anywhere! It was Leo!

I run toward the screams and see Leo getting beaten up by… Trent!

"Trent!" I yell. He looks at me and is suddenly terrified. He runs away as fast as he can. I run after him. My super strength makes my strides extremely long. I catch up to him quickly and tackle him to the ground. My guards jump out of no where and arrest Trent. I go back into my castle and have a snack. I was about to take a nap when one of my guards came in.

"Your attacker has been located." He says.

"Arrest him." I say.

"Well… the thing is, they have an army. What's our next move?"

After some consideration, and a lot of thought, which isn't my strong suit, I said one word.

"War."

 **So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was short. Next is either the Rebellion Continues or When Tragedy Strikes. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


End file.
